


和好

by banana1991



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana1991/pseuds/banana1991





	和好

他对我最近冷到了极点。之前在忙也还会应付式的发些早安晚安。可是这几天电话不接短信不回。我知道他生我的气，也不是第一回这样了。我也很明白怎么搞定他，现在在床上发着抖自慰给我看的他。

眼睛里融满了破碎的愤怒和湿漉漉的柔，纤细透明的带着淡粉关节的手指不断在粉色的小洞里进出抠挖着，嘴巴微张着，忍不住的喘息。 

我坐在那里，手里拿着的是一部手机，里面播放着我上一次操他时候的录影，影像不太清晰，只有白花花的屁股被粗大的阴茎不断进出的特写。但是足以让人们听出是他了，除了我的宝贝，我的大明星，哪里还会有人拥有这样淫荡又黏乎乎的柔软叫床呢。

他红着眼角，他恨我，我知道，可是我爱极了他现在这幅模样，用手指自慰着，就像他平日里做的那样，很快小穴就被他自己玩的松软，体液顺着手指流下。他累了，手指拔出来，带出啵的一声，坐在湿了一小块的床单上，望着我。

我伸出手，“过来。” 他没有理我，只是坐在那里，紧紧攥着床单，垂着头。 把脸藏在阴影里，只剩下隐隐约约可以看清的鼻尖。我打开了播放键，视频里的叫床声大的吓人，“操我...用力操....”破碎的娇喘从手机里露出来，模糊沙哑的，听的让人忍不住勃起。我光是再听一次，就又硬了。想要把他像上次那样，抱到马桶前，摁着他的小腹，不断抵着他，再用力操出尿来，会搂着我的脖子靠在我耳边大哭，一边说着我强奸他，一边又说只要我。

可是我知道我不用点坏心手段是关不住我的小雀的。

他抬起头，露出沾满了泪水的脸蛋，眼泪反着光，衬的他的眼睛比平时还亮。慢慢从床上爬过来， 坐到了我的大腿上。我拉开裤链，捅了进去。

他呻吟着，靠着我的脖子，毛茸茸又湿漉漉的头发蹭着我的脸，带过一股淡淡的酒店洗发水的味道。 

我没像平日里用力的撞的他屁股直响，很浅的，抽插着，忽略那一点。他抽泣着，不甘心的，自己晃着屁股，努力让那根进的更深。

“你知道该怎么说。” 我亲着他的耳朵。 

“...求求你...给我...” 他噙着泪水，可怜的小动物那样，努力掰开自己的屁股，望着我。然后呢？我看着他。他很明白怎么才能让我给他的。只要他多说些下流话。我的大明星。

“用力..让...让我高潮....我...想被你...想被....” 他咬着下唇抽泣着，似乎再也说不下去了。

我知道他脸皮薄，可是他这几天对我太冷了，必须要给不听话小狗一些惩罚的。我恶作剧一样，揉捏着他的乳头，在乳晕上打着圈，小小的，淡粉色的，被呼几口气一口就颤抖着挺立。我忍不住舔吸着柔软白皙的乳肉，好香，好嫩，我把他往我怀里摁着，发疯似的吸着那里。

他颤抖着“求求你....求求你...操我....” 

我插了进去，早已经泛滥不行的小穴，好紧又好软，软肉一下都吸附上来。他呜呜的叫了出来， 乳头和屁眼都被我弄着，在小沙发上，对着酒店的落地窗。

月光照着他的侧脸，脸颊上落着阴影，他仰着脖子被我插的淫叫着，口水从嘴角也缓缓流下，挂在那儿，我吻了上去，啃着他的下巴。那儿还有咸咸的不断滑落的眼泪的味道。

我和他都射了几次，他被我插得干性高潮，尖叫着痉挛抽搐着，屁眼湿软着，软绵绵的靠着我，口水浸湿了我的上衣，鼻子蹭着我的脖子，喘息着，叫不出声音。

我温柔的做最后一次冲刺， 他软成一滩水，融在我身上。沙哑着喉咙，被我抱在怀里。合不上的小洞被我操成了熟红色。不断带出的混合着精液的淫水，弄的我们交缠在一起的腿上湿漉黏腻，他那里不断抽搐绞紧着，我知道他又要到了。

我在他耳边不断说着我爱你对不起，一边加快速度的抽插，抵着那点研磨。他哭着啃着我的肩膀，像一只被剥掉厚重绒毛的小羊。

我和他一起释放了，稀薄温热的精液射在了我和他的肚子上，跟我的滚烫浓烈形成对比，他抽搐着身体，软软的小小的湿漉漉的抱紧了我 。

他抚摸着装满我的精液的肚子，在昏暗的光下，用明亮柔软的眼神望着我，我吻了吻他的酒窝，我知道，我们又和好如初。


End file.
